Candy Jar
by cici287
Summary: An anthology of random sasusaku one-shots. Anthology #14 Pairings-Looks like everyone can get a pairing in their head, whether they like it or not
1. Apologies

**Yay! MY first ever Naruto fanfic! Never thought I'd see the day :3 anyway, please be a bit kinder in the reviews guys since this is my first Naruto fanfic. Oh and by the way, the characters (Mostly Sasuke) may be a bit OOC but that is just so the fanfic could flow ok? Yosh! Enjoy and don't forget to leave your lovely reviews before you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura Haruno slammed the door behind her, and stomped through the hallway of the hospital, her face twisted into a sour expression. This was definitely **not** her day. Damn that Uchiha, he really didn't change at all, in fact, he might have gotten even worse than he was before.

"Sakura-chan?" went Naruto. His eyes oceanic eyes held confusion to why she was out of Sasuke's hospital room. "Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Get Sasuke-kun another damn doctor!" Sakura snapped. "I can't put up with him being an inconsiderate, ungrateful, and rude little brat!" She screeched in frustration before storming away from Naruto who stood there dumbfounded.

Naruto sighed. What did the Teme do this time?

Naruto walked towards his best friend's room, and opened the door. He looked at Sasuke who sat on the hospital bed with a scowl on his face.

Naruto let out a low whistle. "You really did it this time ya teme," Naruto said. "Whatever you did, I have never seen Sakura-chan this pissed before, especially at _you."_

Sasuke grunted. "Hn."

"What did you say to her?"

"I called her weak," Sasuke simply stated.

Naruto's eyes bulged. "You WHAT!?" he demanded.

"You heard me. She. Is. Weak. Not to mention that she is still annoying."

Naruto's right eye twitched. "Teme, you haven't seen her in **years.** And you have spent thirty **minutes **with her since I dragged your ass back here, dattebayo! How the fuck can you say that to her!? While she was _healing _you!?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan is the top medic in the hospital. She has surpassed Baa-chan now. Both in Taijutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu. Trust me, I should know how good she is in Taijutsu." Naruto inwardly shivered at all the memories he pissed the medic-nin off. "So, if you want the person who probably was the most loyal to you, and your best friend, probably future lover..." Naruto muttered the last part so he wouldn't face the Uchiha's wrath. "Back, than get off your sorry-ass, and make it up to her."

Sasuke froze for a moment. "Naruto…you're not actually asking me to…?"

Naruto grinned. "That's right Teme! You're going to **apologize** to Sakura-chan for being a Teme. Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei and I will help you. Obviously you're hopeless when it comes to apologizing."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to twitch. He was the great Sasuke Uchiha. The prodigy. He does not apologize, especially to annoying pinkettes. Whats worse is…the pervert, and the Dobe, the DOPE is helping him…

Kami save him…

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood on their normal training grounds.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. "YOSH! Time for mission: Get Teme to apologize to Sakura and get her to be his girlfriend and then I get to be the Godfather of their children commence!"

Sasuke twitched, before calmly, and politly asking…"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, DOBE!?" **

Naruto laughed, and dodged his question by saying, "Alright, so attempt number 1: tell her!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "That's your plan? Hn, pathetic. Anyone could have thought of that."

"WHATEVER YA TEME! YOU'RE NOT COMING UP WITH ANY IDEAS! NOW GO!"

As if on cue, Sakura was walking towards the training grounds.

"Ohayo, Kaka-sensei, Naruto," she greeted with a smile. She looked passed Sasuke, ignoring him completely.

Sasuke suddenly felt a bit gloomier than he usually felt.

Naruto nudged him harshly on the shoulder. "Go on, Sasuke," Naruto whispered fiercely.

Sasuke sighed, here goes nothing. "Sakura..." he started.

Sakura ignored him.

Sasuke's mouth twisted into a scowl. Why that little…- how dare she ignore him!

"Sakura," Sasuke said again, getting impatient.

Sakura looked at him with a sharp glare, which got him a bit taken aback. "What?" she asked harshly.

"I'm...I…I'm…it's just that…" Oh Kami when did this suddenly feel harder than putting up with the Dobe all day!? "I…still think you're being annoying."

Naruto and Kakashi froze...In 3..2...1

"You BASTARD!" Sakura yelled, and her fist met his face, sending him back several yards, into a tree. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" She stomped off, infuriated.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at a surprised, and possibly badly bruised Sasuke with purely disappointed face.

Apologizing attempt #1 status: Complete, and utter failure.

* * *

"Ok, attempt number two! Get Sakura-chan flowers!"

"_**What!?"**_ Sasuke demanded, as he held a pack of ice on the large bruise on his forehead.

Kakashi nodded. "Women love flowers, especially Sakura."

"Hell no," Sasuke growled. His pride had already been injured enough this morning.

"Suck it up," Naruto said. "You don't even have to be there, just deliver it to her home, and leave a note in the flowers."

"There is no way I'll-"

"You want restore the Uchiha clan or what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke twitched for the umpteenth time that day. "Urusai."

"I also want to have grandchildren, Sasuke, preferably ones with black hair and green eyes," Kakashi said.

Sasuke wished he snapped their necks then and there.

.

.

Ok, so getting flowers was damn right irritating. The Yamanaka girl wouldn't stop pestering him on who it was for, and when she suspected that it was for her best friend, she went absolutely _nuts_, she gushed over how cute that was, and recommended a whole bunch of flowers, practically burying him with plants that Ino said Sakura would love. In the end, Sasuke grabbed purple petunias, and before Ino could say anything else, he slapped the money on the counter, and dashed off. Not to mention, he was harassed by his fan girls, asking him if the flowers were for one of them.

Sakura better appreciate this…

He left the bouquet of flowers in front of Sakura's door, and knocked on her door, then took off, watching at a distance.

Sakura opened her door, and stared down at the beautiful flowers with wide eyes, and an open mouth. She picked up the flowers, and gave it a whiff, then…

"ACHOO!" Sakura went into a sneezing fit after she sniffed the flowers, and rushed inside to throw them away, along with the unnoticed note that had been wedged in between the colorful plants.

Sasuke face-palmed himself. Out of all the flowers the Ino had dumped on him, he chose the one she was allergic to.

apologizing Attempt #2 status: A sad, sad, very sad failure

* * *

"Teme, you are hopeless," Naruto stated. "You went to Ino's flower shop, and she knows what Sakura-chan is allergic to, didn't you ask her?"

Sasuke looked away. "Ino was being too annoying, I had to leave as quickly as possible."

If this was a cartoon, Naruto would have face-faulted. "You are hopeless, Teme."

"How about Sasuke gives Sakura a love letter?" Kakashi suggested.

"Great idea Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ok, now this, was enough.

"No way in hell am I doing that," Sasuke growled. "That is pathetic, and sad."

"Well, by how I see you apologize to Sakura-chan, you are pathetic and sad," Naruto retorted with a smirk.

Sasuke gave him a deathly glare. "Burn in hell Dobe."

"So love letter it is?"

.

.

Sasuke just wrote a simple, "I am sorry," in the letter, until it was abruptly snatched away from his grasp by his sensei, and the dead last for some so called "editing."

"I swear, if there is anything cheesy, and pathetic in there, this will be the last day you two walk on this Earth," Sasuke warned.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Kakashi said. "I'm sure the reward you'll get from Sakura will be most pleasing," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and the Uchiha avenger turned slightly red.

"When this is over…you're both going to pay."

.

.

The letter had been placed once again in front of Sakura's door, and the three shinobis hid on top of the buildings near her home, watching with high hopes.

When Sakura opened her door, and saw the note, she picked it up with a small blush on her cheeks.

The boys had a small smirk. This was a good sign.

"HELLO SAKURA-SAN!" Rock-lee called. He rushed up to her, and gave her a toothy grin. "I see you have already gotten my love letter. That is strange since I only have mailed it yesterday, so you were supposed to get it a bit later, but oh well!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I do hope you enjoy my proclamation of my love to you in that letter, STAY WELL MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee then left. Sakura sweat-dropped before setting Sasuke's letter in the trash bin thinking it was Lee's, since she had already read multiple of his past letters, and they pretty much say the same thing over and over.

Kakashi and Naruto face palmed, while Sasuke just rested his forehead against the metal pole, letting out a sigh of frustration. Kami probably hates him, that's the only explanation.

Looks like Kakashi's future grandchildren, and Naruto's future god-children will have to wait…

Apologizing Attempt #3 status: Does it even _need_ to be stated?

* * *

"Honestly Teme, it's hopeless!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke ignored him. As if that wasn't obvious…

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a teme!" Naruto accused. "You should have been honest, and said you liked her, and you secretly think she's amazing and- hey! Where do you think you're going!? We still have attempt number four to work on!"

Sasuke ignored him once more, and left the Dobe's house.

* * *

Sakura heard a knock at her door at eight o' clock at night. She growled. Who is it now!?

She forced the door open, and the one and only Sasuke Uchiha stood there, right in front of her.

She was shocked obviously, but her shocked expression quickly turned into a frown, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke inwardly flinched at the way Sakura addressed him without the affectionate 'kun.'

"Sakura," Sasuke started.

Sakura waited for him to continue, but as time passed, and he still stood there, doing nothing, she put a hand on her door, and attempted to slam the door on his face. Though, before she could, a tiny blue box had been shoved into her open hand.

"I'm…sorry..." Sasuke breathed out.

"For?" Sakura pressed.

Sasuke held a breath…this woman…"For calling you weak and annoying…"

"How do I know that you're honest?"

"I had the Dobe and that pervert of a sensei help me to apologize to you…"

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide as saucers. "You had Naruto and Kakashi-sensei help you apologize? Out of all the people in the world..." Sakura then bursted into laughter. This was just too good to be true. "You must have been really desperate Sasuke-kun," she gasped out between her laughter.

"Hn…" Another blow to his pride…he had never been more humiliated in his life.

"Alright, alright, I forgive you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally said. Before Sasuke could sigh in relief, she pointed a finger at him.

"But call me weak and annoying again…and there will be hell to pay," Sakura warned.

Sasuke smirked, and nodded. "I got it…thank you, Sakura." He left without another word.

Sakura walked into her room, and opened the tiny box. When she saw what was inside, she smiled. "Oh Sasuke-kun…" She soon fell asleep…

With her new necklace that had the Uchiha crest encrusted in diamonds around her neck.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Sasuke-teme! Where the hell have you been!? Kaka-sensei and I have been waiting here forever dattebayo! We need to figure out how you are going to apolog- hey, what's with that smug look of yours?"

"...nothing Dobe. Mind your own business."

"Doesn't seem like nothing...in fact, looks like you just go la-" blue eyes widened.

"SASUKEEEEE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE OUR PURE SAKURA-CHAN!? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T-"

(Insert punches here)

"You..BAKA!"

"ITAI! THAT HURT DATTEBAYO! Wait-SASUKE! GET BACK HERE YA BASTARD! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! SASUKEEEEEE!"

* * *

Attempt #4 of apologizing to Sakura status: A pure and sweet success


	2. Mine

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Now, the Hyuga clan and the almighty Uchiha clan have been rivals for generations. Believe me, I should very well know. We have become rivals ever since we found out about the other's kekkei genkai. Not that the Byakugan is any match for the Sharingan of course not. Even after the Uchiha massare (Courtesy of my foolish older brother) the rivalry continued between our clans, and it lives on with the rivalry between that wretched Hyuga Neji, and I the Uchiha survivor.

I believe that me and him had always had a bitter relationship ever since we met, and his dislike towards me grew when I took his place as number 1 rookie at the academy.

Now I'll say this, Neji Hyuga is a...worthy opponent, a pretty decent fighter, but of course not any better than me. He is also intelligent, but again no where as intelligent as I.

But now I believe that my dislike for that Hyuga is increasing, and that has something to do to where he is setting that eye on. I believe he has a new goal. He has another purpose to go against me for.

And that so called "goal" is already rightfully mine. That goal of his has always been mine since the day we entered the academy. But it seems that that doesn't change the fact that he wants to achieve his goal.

He gives his goal kind eyes whenever he goes to the hospital, and gives her a sloppy and filthy kiss on the hand...why didn't she punch him like the other men that hit on her?

That isnt right, he should keep his eyes on his own property, and I'll keep my eyes on my own.

I wanna rip that girly hair off his head everytime he acts too kind to her, I wanna permenantly damage that Byakugan of his so he won't give her those looks.

As i see him down the street of the Konoha Village I growl to myself, and wrap my arm around my pinkette's waist. I pull her close and set my face on her hair, giving that damn Neji a sharp glare, to which he replies with a smirk.

Sakura is mine and he can't have her.

His feature-less eyes challenge me as I glare at him. He wants to fight for her.

I smirk on the inside. I have already won, but if it's a challenge he wants.

His eyes narrow as he stares, his Byakugan activated. I reply with activating my Sharingan.

'_Challenge accepted.'_


	3. I love you

Sakura loves Sasuke. She truly does, and she has for a long time.

Sasuke loves Sakura. He truly does as well, and he has for a long time. He just didn't know it for a while.

The difference?

Sakura has no problem saying "I love you." She says it before they fall asleep, before he leaves in the morning, before she leaves to work. Sakura has no problem saying the sentence without any hesitation at all. She'll say it with a smile gracing her face, and a peck on her boyfriend's cheek.

Sasuke is a different story.

Not once in his life has he said "I love you" to Sakura. He does love her with all his heart, but the words get chocked up inside his throat. It has been years since he last said those words. When he opens his mouth to say it, the most that comes out is...

"Hn."

But it's ok. Sakura understands. He shows he loves her in many other ways, but still...it would be nice to hear those words said to her from him for once.

"Forehead-girl, you and Sasuke have been dating for two _years_ now. Did he say it yet?" Ino asks.

"Nope." Sakura continues on eating.

The Yamanaka girl frowns. "I can't believe you chose that ice-cube as a boyfriend. Sure he is smoking hot, BUT he has almost no heart! How can you stand him?"

Sakura just shakes her head. Ino would never understand. "You just don't see how Sasuke expresses his feelings the way I do."

Ino snorts. "I doubt he expresses any. That is why I fell for my Shika-kun and not him."

As Ino continued to talk, Sakura just smiled to herself. Ino would never understand how Sasuke walks her home from work every night no matter the time. Ino would never understand how he carries her to bed every time she falls asleep the couch waiting for him. Ino would never see how protective he is of her when they are out on missions. Sasuke was no Romeo, but he was more than enough for her.

When Sakura walks home that day. "_It's still Valentines Day_," she thinks to herself, but Sasuke was stuck on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow.

She opens the door to her dark apartment and flicks on the light. On her kitchen table lay three red roses, and a toothy grin spread across her face.

* * *

_The red rose speaks of love silently, in a language only known to the heart._


	4. Opposites attract after all

**Geez do I seriously have to do this every chapter, I mean we all know it! . But I'll just do it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**And P.S- I kinda am looking for some ideas plz XD haha, its just that I am starting to run low on some ideas...if you have some, please PM me and/or leave it in your reviews :) thank you!**

* * *

Pretty much everyone in the Konohagakure village knew this one fact, and have for years.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are opposites.

* * *

Sakura loves sweets.

Sasuke hates them.

"Moi Sasuke-kun, try this! This ice-cream is delicious!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Sakura, you know I hate sweets."

"I know, demo please try it this once! I can almost guarantee you'll like it!"

"Hn, no."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"No."

Sakura huffed. "Fine whatever, more for me!"

* * *

Sakura loves playing with children.

Sasuke can barely stand them at the moment.

"Sakura-nee! Look I brought my teddy-bear, come and play with me!" a little boy exclaimed.

"Of course Yoshio-chan," Sakura replied. She picked the child up.

Yoshio looked up at Sakura's boyfriend. "Sasuke-nii! You can play too! Come on!"

"Hn." Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura hissed as she jabbed his rib cage with her elbow.

"No."

Yoshio pouted. He reached over, and tugged at the long strands of Sasuke's hair. "Come on Nii-san! I want you to play with me!"

"O-Oi! Let of me right now!"

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke-kun, how can you rebuild your clan if you won't learn how to get along with children?"

A glare. "U-Urusai Sakura."

"Was that I stutter I heard just now?"

"Hn." The slightly pink cheeks gave it away anyway.

* * *

As a ruthless shinobi, Sasuke ends lives.

As a talented medic, Sakura saves lives.

It was one of those times when Sasuke got to see Sakura in action. One of the men assigned to assist them in the mission had become gravely injured.

Sakura pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Do not worry Takeshi-san, it will be alright." She activated her Mystical Palm, and she sets it over the serious wounds, giving it her utmost focuse.

"Sasuke-kun, I need you to go the nearby river and retrieve some water. After that, I will need you to go into my bag and get me my soldier pills, along with some other medicines. I will tell you what they are once you come back. Now hurry!"

As Sasuke watches her heal the man with such determination to save him, it was one of those times where Sasuke actually felt filthy. Filthy with all the blood shed in his hands, even if it has been washed off.

* * *

Sakura was social.

Sasuke liked to keep to himself.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm heading out with the girls tonight!"

Sasuke only nodded.

"Why don't you hang out with Naruto or the other guys?"

"No. It'll be annoying."

She laughed before giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Antisocial bastard..." she giggled softly.

"What was that?"

Sakura turned bright red. "N-Nothing Sasuke-kun! Bye!"

Once Sasuke heard the door close he smirked.

"Annoying woman."

* * *

They may argue about the littlest things from time to time...

"Sasuke-kun! Why did you just slam the door on Sai!?"

"He was intruding on my work."

"But what if he was about to inform us of an important mission!?"

"I don't like Sai."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"He was bothering me."

"But he was only asking if he could see only me!"

"Hn."

* * *

Honestly people do not know how they work but they just do.

He may be a ruthless shinobi, but he wouldn't care at all if it was all to protect her.

She is a medic who would give her life just to heal him.

They are almost complete opposites.

He is dark.

She is light.

But maybe...just maybe at the same time they mended perfectly together.

That is because one would not exist without the other.

* * *

**And that concludes the end of this one-shot! :3 Sorry guys, but this maybe the last update for just a bit, if you notice that I am not uploading as frequently then it is due to the finals that start on Friday for me. So yeah...gotta cram all of this information in my head, and survive 2 hours of each final...so goodluck to all of you who are suffering from finals! Till next time, take care minna! **


	5. Drunken night

**_Hey minna! :D I just would like to thank everyone for their support for these stories so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh I would also like to say that I take requests for stories, just post it in the comments, or PM me. That is just about it, besides the disclaimer and...oh! don't forget to leave your wonderful comments :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

"You're a baka, Naruto," the pinkette bluntly said. "So this isn't shocking, but Sasuke-kun seriously? You too?"

Sakura stood in front of her (troublesome) teammates with a scowl on her face. They had returned from a successful mission and celebrated at a bar. Unfortunately for her, they were pretty much stoned, and can't even stand properly. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, and once she realized that there was no way those two could make it home without passing out in the middle of road- she stomped her foot on the ground- causing the ground to rumble a bit.

"So I have to carry you two all the way home!?" She demanded. As if a whole day at the hospital wasn't tiring enough. Tsunade was practically burying her alive with paper, so this was the last thing she needed.

The drunk blond laughed louder than necessary and scratched his back. "Course not Sakura-chan," he slurred. "Hinata-chan *hic*is coming to get *hic* me. You just bring the *hic* teme here." He pushed the drowsy Uchiha male towards Sakura, causing Sasuke to stumble. She barely caught him when he almost toppled on top of her.

"Damn, he's heavy," she muttered. The stench of alcohol reeked from Sasuke's mouth when he breathed out, causing Sakura to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Before Sakura could do anything else, Naruto was already stumbling away from her. "See ya later *hic* Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

Sakura glared after his retreating figure. "I'll kill him once he's sober," she growled. She heaved Sasuke's arms over her shoulders so his body lay on top of her back.

"Heh, so it is true that muscles weigh more than fat," she chuckled. "You weigh a lot more than I thought Sasuke-kun."

Once she heard him mumble something incoherent behind her, she rolled her eyes and started walking. She inwardly thanked Tsunade for training her in having inhuman strength.

"Sakuraaaaaaa," she heard him drawl from behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her words were clipped.

"Uh, my damn head hurts."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it does. Kami knows how much sake you had back there. Honestly, what were you thinking? I thought you were supposed to have more common sense than Naruto."

"The Dobe said I needed to cut loose."

She glanced back at him as she walked. "Since when do you listen to Naruto? Unless he had somehow threatened your ego or your pride."

"...Hn."

She chuckled. "We're almost at your house Sasuke-kun, so just relax."

It was only moments later when she found that Sasuke was...sniffing her hair?

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Your hair. It smells like cherry-blossoms," he said with a smirk. "It smells nice." His voice was low and husky. He nuzzled his nose against her pink locks. "I've always liked your hair..."

The medic's cheeks brightened. Did he really just say that? Does that mean...? "Sasuke-kun, I-"

"It smells so...*hic* nice."

Ah that's right...Sasuke was drop-dead drunk. Sakura's face faltered. Why does Sasuke's house suddenly seem so far away?

"You know I always hated it when the Dobe talks to you, or that weird Sai guy. He's trying to *hic* copy me."

"Mmhm..."

"Only I can talk to you, the Dobe has that Hyuga girl. Sai can have whoever but not you."

"Mmhm..."

"And that Neji guy, I think he's giving you *hic* looks. He stares at you too much." Sasuke frowns at the thought. "So don't talk to him anymore."

"You're delusional."

"That Lee guy I don't really care About. Like he has a *hic* chance with you. I am a million times better than him!" Sasuke flailed his arms around to express his statement. Sakura quickly grabbed them before he could attract any attention which could embarrass them both. Well, at the moment mostly embarass her.

"Mmhm..."

"Can I tell you *hic* something?"

"Like I can stop you," Sakura mutters.

"I still have my goal to *hic* rebuild my clan," Sasuke slurred.

"Mmhm, course you do."

"Will you help me achieve that goal?" Sasuke asked with a faint smile on his face. "I always wanted Uchiha children with my hair and your eyes."

Sakura sputtered. "W-What?" She nearly dropped the Uchiha.

"We'd have such pretty children," Sasuke said. "Let's have nine kids, or ten."

Sakura's cheeks reddened to the point to where she was the color of Sasuke's favorite food, and Sasuke didn't fail to notice.

"Haha, you look like a tomatoe." He poked her cheeks playfully. "I love tomatoes, they're sooo delicious. There should be more tomatoes, can we get tomatoes?"

"He must have NO idea at all to what he's saying," Sakura thought.

"I love tomatoes..." He said with a dreamy look on his face. "It sounds nice to have our kids too..."

"Sure it does, Sasuke-kun, but we'd have to get married first," she said with a soft laugh.

"I have a ring *hic* ready for you," he said. "It's better than any ring in the world. It has the *hic* Uchiha crest on it."

"You still have yet to take me on a date," Sakura laughed, as he stumbled beside her. She pulled him up against her. Damn, he needs to lose some weight.

"Let's go *hic* now then."

"I don't think so, it's late."

"Come oonn," he whined. "I thought you'd say yesss."

"I don't think you're in the...right condition to stay out, Sasuke-kun."

"Course I am," he argued. He shoved himself away from her, and stumbled a few steps back. "I'm *hic* fine. See?" He raises his arms up.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go," Sakura said, getting impatient. Who knew that Sasuke could be childish. She took his arm and threw it over her shoulder.

"If you ask me tomorrow, then I may say yes," Sakura said, knowing that by tomorrow Sasuke would remember nothing about the night before.

"But-"

"Fine, if you go home now, than I promise I will say yes if you ask me for a date tomorrow."

"Ok *hic* my cherry-chan."

Sakura smirked. She could so use this for black-mail one day. They continue walking towards the Uchiha compound together. Well, mostly Sakura continues walking since the Uchiha had passed out on her back minutes later when they started walking.

* * *

(Next day)

"Fuck, my head," the Uchiha growled, waking up.

"Morning Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked up to see the pinkette in his room with a smile on her face, and a glass of water in hand-along with some aspirin.

"Thought that you'd need this, what with last night and all."

Once he took the aspirin he scowled. "I'll kill that Dobe," he said. He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "What happened last night anyway?"

Sakura hummed. "Not much," she said. "Just brought you back home, you're a lot heavier than you look by the way."

A glare.

She laughed. "I have to go, Tsunade-sama will kill me if I arrive at work a minute later." She walked towards the exit, but looks back she heard Sasuke grunt.

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"Hn..." A smirk. "I believe you owe me a certain date. I also believe that I owe you a certain ring."

"Eh-!?" A blush.

"I'll pick you up at eight sharp. Don't be late, or I'll just get you whether you're ready or not."

"Demo-!?"

"Aren't you going to be late for work? Hn, you better go."

"Sasuke-kun! M-matte-!"

Click!


	6. Chocolate Milk part 1

**Hello Minna! This one-shot is special so it has been divided into 2 parts, so hope you all enjoy Part 1! Oh, and thank you "Lady Yori" for giving me inspiration for both parts of this one-shot :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

**"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**"

The pinkette growled at her alarm clock. She brought her hand up and slammed down on the snooze button of the annoying object. Once she heard silence, the teen smiled in satisfaction, and tried to go back to a beautiful thing called sleep.

"**_Over my head! Outta my mind! Thinkin' I was-"_**

"What the hell do you want, Pig!?" Sakura yelled into her phone. "This better be good or I'm gonna-!"

"Forehead Girl, where the hell are you!?" her friend yelled back at her. "School starts in ten minutes and your ass is not here yet! Your first day of school here and you're-"

"Shimatta!" Sakura cursed. "Call you back, Pig!"

"Forehead what-"

Click!

Sakura rushed towards her closet, and pulled out her new school uniform. "Kuso, kuso," she muttered under breath as she struggled to put on her stockings. "I'm so dead, I am so de-"

"HARUNO SAKURA! YOU BETTER BE DOWN IN FIVE MINUTES OR I'M COMING UP THERE!" a voice screeched.

"Hai, Okaa-san!" she shouted back. Once she put her shoes on, Sakura rushed downstairs where her mother and father were waiting.

"Well it's about time-"

"Gomen nasai Kaa-san, but I have to go!" Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and popped it in her mouth. "Bye!" she yelled out, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth. Before her parents could say anything else, she was already out the door.

Mebuki blinked once she realized her daughter was gone. "That girl," she sighed.

Her husband, Kizashi put down his newspaper and looked at his wife. "You know what they say-"

"Not now, Kizashi," Mebuki said. "It's too early in the morning for this."

"Well someone sounds a little-" Kizashi pulled out the salt. "Salty!"

"Kizashi!"

* * *

"FOREHEAD GIRL! FINALLY!" before Sakura knew it, she was tackled by a hyper blond with baby blue eyes. "Its been forever!" Once the girl released her, she took a good look at her old best friend. "Well whaddya know! My little Sakura had grown to be a hottie!" she exclaimed with a grin. "But some areas could use a little more work." The blond poked at Sakura's chest.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled in protest. She crossed her arms over her poor chest protectively, with her face a bit red.

Ino laughed, and flipped her long ponytail. "I'm just teasing you, Billboard brow!" She looked at Sakura's hair. "But look at your hair! I thought you loved your long hair!"

Sakura shrugged, and ran a hand through her cherry blossom colored hair. "Well, I guess I just wanted a new look. Plus, it kinda got in the way whenever I did my sports anyway." Her hair that once hung low to her waist, now only barely reached her shoulders, but it framed her heart-shaped face nicely. It made her look more mature, or grown-up.

"Well, being the good friend that I am, I have brought you your schedule. You have history class with Kakashi-sensei first. Don't worry, his class isn't hard at all. You don't really learn anything, all he pretty much does is read that Icha-Icha paradise book anyway."

"Alright then."

"Catch you at lunch Sakura," Ino said. "Oh and peace of advice, if you see a hot raven-haired guy, stay away from him. Also, if you see a girl with crazy red-hair, stay from her."

"Um...ok then."

"See ya Forehead!"

If only avoiding them would have been that easy...

* * *

Once Sakura _finally_ arrived to her class, she felt stares settle on her.

A man with a mask covering almost his entire face glanced at her, and closed his orange book. "You must be the new student, Haruno Sakura was it?"

"H-Hai."

"Well I would normally make you state your interest and such, but since you're late that would waste quite some time. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno, and make her feel welcomed in this school. You may sit next to...Hyuga Hinata. Hinata, please raise your hand."

A girl with pretty pearl-colored eyes shyly raised a hand. Once Sakura made her way over, she flashed Hinata a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

"H-Hello, S-Sakura-san. A-As Kakashi-s-sensei said, I'm H-Hinata," the girl stuttered with slightly pink cheeks.

"Hey, no need for any formalities," Sakura said with a laugh. "Just Sakura will do."

"H-Hai."

"So Hinata, tell me about this school."

"A-Ano...well...I-Its-"

"HEY THERE NEW GIRL!" a loud voice exclaimed. Sakura found two hands slammed on top of her desk, and she met beautiful oceanic blue eyes, along with a bright grin.

"Names' Naruto! Pleased to meet ya dattebayo!"

"D-dattebayo?" Sakura repeated in her head. "What the heck does that mean?" Sakura gave the hyperactive blond a smile.

"Hi Naruto, I'm-"

"I know! You're name is Sakura isn't it!? I'll just call you Sakura-chan!"

"Tch Dobe, urusai. You're too loud," a new masculine...very masculine voice said.

Naruto threw a pointed glare at the other boy. "Shut up Teme! Unlike you, I'm being nice and actually introducing myself to the new girl!"

"Hn, you should have done her a favor and not have introduced yourself."

"WHY YOU!" Naruto shook a fist at his friend before looking back at the confused girl. "Sorry bout that Sakura-chan, by the way that's Sasuke the ultimate teme over there." Naruto chucked a finger toward a raven-haired guy with matching dark (dreamy) eyes.

_"Is that the guy Ino was talking about_?" Sakura thought.

"**Shannaro! WHO CARES!? THIS GUY IS SEXY!**" Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"_Shut up Inner_!"

Sasuke saw the stare that she gave him. "Great, another fan girl," he muttered under his breath. "How annoying."

Soon after, Kakashi had finally closed his book, and sighed. "I guess this is the part where I announce about your projects."

"NANI!?" the class exclaimed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes (or his visible eye). "I have already matched you up with your partner. Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Hyuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Karin and Hozuki Suigetsu..." and he went on.

Before Sakura could listen to any more of the names, a (really expensive looking) Samsung Galaxy phone was shoved in her face. She blinked in confusion and surprise.

"Nan-"

"Number," Sasuke said in a curt tone. He wasn't even properly looking at her.

The pinkette had to blink once again before finally getting it. Their project. "A-Ah! Right." She took the phone, and typed in her number while Sasuke put his in her phone.

Sasuke almost snorted at the way she looked flustered. Totally a fan girl.

* * *

When it was finally lunch time, Sakura sat at the table where she saw Ino and Hinata.

"Hey," Sakura said. She popped a straw into her chocolate milk carton and took a sip.

Before Ino could reply, a hand a slammed in front of her.

"Hi," a new voice said.

When red hair was all Sakura could see, she knew what it was. Trouble. Sakura looked up to see a girl with red eyes, and glasses. the girl's uniform was adjusted tothe point where you couldn't even tell it was a unoform. The shirt had been rolled up to above her belly-button, and her skirt had been rolled to just under her bottom.

"What are you doing here, Karin?" Ino spat harshly.

"I'm not here for you, Yamanaka. Stay out of it." The red haired girl looked at Sakura. "So I hear you're new, hmph you don't look like anyone special. I saw the way you stared at my Sasuke-kun. He's mine so don't even think about it." She pointed one of her manicured fingernails near Sakura's face. "Sasuke-kun is practically already mine, he just doesn't know it yet, so you better back off. You should consider yourself lucky that he even gave you a glance your way, probably because of your _fake _pink hair."

Sakura knew exactly what this girl was. A fan girl. "I'm not interested in your little 'Sasuke-kun' so you could have him for all I care," she said smoothly. "And my hair is natural for your information."

Karin glared at her. "Yeah right, this is a petty little act. If I see you anywhere near Sasuke-kun, you will be in for a world of hurt." She adjusted her glasses before giving a disapproving look to Sakura.

"And if you don't leave this table right now, then you will be in a world full of hurt."

Karin scoffed. "As if you could do a thing to-"

"I will not hesitate to break your wrist if you do not remove your filthy hand from my table right now," Sakura growled, and it did not sound at all like a bluff.

Karin then removed her hand. "I'm warning you, stay away from him!" she walked away with a huff.

"That was awesome Forehead!" Ino said happily. "Finally someone else stood up to that bitch!" She patted her best friend on the back with pride. Sakura had really grown up from when she was a child.

"She was being really petty anyway," Sakura said with a shrug. She really didn't understand what the big deal was, but it really was a big deal.

Ino glanced behind her. "Looks like we have more guests, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Sakura-chyaan!" a voice yelled. Sakura sweat-dropped. Oh no.

Before they knew it Naruto and the Uchiha boy arrived at their table.

"We're gonna sit with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. When Sasuke said nothing, Naruto harshly nudged him. When Sakura saw this, she spoke up.

"Oh, hi! You're my partner for the project aren't you? I don't think we have properly met. My name is Sakura, and you are-?"

"Not interested," Sasuke rudely said with bored onyx eyes.

Naruto's eyes bulged at his best friend's rude antics- even though this wasn't the first time.

Sakura blinked and just pressed her lips together. "Excuse me?" Sakura asked, pretending that she did not hear him correctly.

"I'm not falling for your little innocent act, you're another one of those annoying fan girls."

"Teme!"

Ino let out a curt cough before skooching away slightly. This certainly was not going to be good

"**Shannaro! Oh no he didn't!"** Inner Sakura shouted. "**Kick his ass! Kick his ass RIGHT NOW! Ignore those heavenly good looks of his!"**

"_Don't have to tell me twice Inner._"

A vein in Sakura's forehead popped. "**What. Did. You. Say!?**" she demanded. She gave the Uchiha the harshest glare she could muster. She grabbed Sasuke by the collar-ignoring the shocked looks of others- and growled out, "I am **_not_** one of your pathetic fan girls and I never will be. Don't act so high and mighty 'cus you're not. Think you can see right through me, but you are terribly mistaken, Uchiha. I don't honestly see what's so special about you, you're just an egoistic, rude, and pathetic excuse for a man-who can't even properly treat a woman when he sees one. Uchiha Sasuke." She spat out his name like it was venom on her mouth. Before she could think, she took the milk carton she held in her hand, and dumped it all over Sasuke Uchiha'shair.

All in the cafeteria was dead silent.

Sakura dropped the carton and stormed out of the cafeteria fuming.

Sasuke stood there with wide eyes, and his hair dripping. That little-

"You're going to get it now, Pinky!" he snarled. He glared after her retreating figure.

_**She is so dead**_


	7. Chocolate Milk part 2

**Hello Minna! This is a par two of the one-shot "Chocolate Milk' and before the chapter begins, I would like to thank the user, "Lady Yori" for her ideas for the part two of "Chocolate Milk" Thanks again Lady Yori! Enjoy this chapter you guys! And this is the final part of Chocolate Milk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have and never will T.T**

* * *

**"**Billboard-Brow you're so awesome!" Ino shouted. Ino and Hinata were at Sakura's house, currently watching a comedy movie. "I bet you were like the only person in the whole world to think about doing that to the "infamous" Uchiha Sasuke! You should have really seen his face, priceless!" It was the night after that little "chocolate milk" incident, and the bubbly blonde hadn't dropped the topic since.

Sakura practically buried herself into the delicious popcorn. "Would you stop making a big deal out of it, Pig!?" she snapped. "I think the last thing I want to think about on a Friday-night is that damn Uchiha!" She scrunched her face up into a frown, and tried to focus on the movie.

"But Forehead, you're going to be practically the main topic at school! School newspapers are probably being written about you as we speak!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and popped a popcorn in her mouth. "Don't be stupid, Pig. just watch the movie."

"A-Ano...S-Sakura-chan, I-Ino-chan may have a p-point. Many people m-may think what you did i-is a big deal," the shy Hyuga heiress stated.

"Especially that Karin-bitch," Ino said with a scowl. "She'd be all like, "oh look what you did to my precious Sasuke-kun!" She imitated, raising her voice to a pitchy note. "She'll just be the whiny little bitch that she is."

Sakura rolled over on her side on the floor. "You know, let's just forget about them. Look! Here's the part where Mori finally confesses that she cheated on Katsuro with Yoshio!"

"Billboard-Brow how could you!? You just spoiled it big time! Come 'ere you!"

"I-Ino-chan! W-watch out!"

* * *

It was sadly that dreaded Monday morning at school. Sakura barely kept her eyes opened during Kakashi's class (not that they were actually doing anything anyway). She didn't even get to start that stupid project because a certain someone hadn't returned her calls, or texts...some partner. Speaking of, where is that rude Uchiha?

Sakura stared at the Uchiha's empty seat.

"_Probably still washing out chocolate milk from his hair," _Sakura snickered to herself.

_"_**Serves him damn right! Shannaro ! That hot bastard..." **

Sakura sweat dropped at her Inner. She felt someone practically boring a hole behind her. When she turned around, she saw furious crimson eyes.

_"This day just keeps getting better and better."_

Karin let out a soft snarl at Sakura before snapping her head away from her direction. Sakura saw her murmur something to the girl next to her, and Karin wasn't the only one...several people were staring at Sakura from their seats. Sakura felt exposed. Looks like Ino and Hinata were right. The poor girl raised a hand to excuse herself, and quickly left the classroom.

Once Sakura thought that she was alone in the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't even two minutes later when she felt herself being forcibly yanked, and pinned against a wall away from the classrooms.

"What the-!" Sakura suddenly found herself facing a _very _masculine chest, and she nearly reddened at the close distance she had with...uh...who was it? Once she lifted her head to meet the eyes of her 'captor' she immediately regretted it. For there right in front of her, was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, and he did NOT look happy at all. She could tell that his jaw was fiercely clenched, as he kept an equally fierce hold on her wrists. His eyes flared with rage as they remained locked on her, and if Sakura didn't know any better she could have sworn she just saw a flicker of red in his eyes.

"You little annoying **_bitch,_"** he hissed out at her. "Who do you think you are, humiliating me like that in front of the whole school yesterday?" he demanded harshly.

The level of anger Sakura's glare held matched with the boy's in front of her. She was not one who backs down so easily. If Sasuke wasn't so angry, he might've actually admire fire she had in her eyes, and how much of a fight this girl had within her.

"Looks like I was right, you **are** an egoistic and rude little bastard!" the female shot back. "All you care of is how you look, and keeping up your oh-so-high status in this school. Not like you care for anyone else!"

She felt his grip on her wrist tighten, but she did not wince-that would have been what he wanted. To see weakness.

"Is that then how you draw attention to yourself!?" Sasuke growled out. "You are pathetic."

This is where Sakura thrashed in protest. "Don't you **_dare_** call me that you damn Uchiha! If anyone is pathetic that is you! You were so rude to me when I have done nothing at all to you! You accused me of being a pathetic fan girl when you know **nothing** about me! I don't understand what those fan girls see in you-because all I see is a spoiled rotten little boy who throws tantrums when things don't go his way! You so had your humiliation coming! Tell me Uchiha, how long did it take to get all of that chocolate milk smell out of your hair?"

"You listen here, Pinky-"

Sakura immediately tried to knee his stomach right then once she heard that. She's had enough. Sasuke quickly avoided her attack by releasing his grip on her.

"What is going on here!?" a voice thundered.

The two immediately froze at the sound of that voice. Damn it, it's the principal.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasped. She looked at Sasuke. "He-He harassed me!" she shouted in defense. "I got an excuse to leave class for the bathroom when he suddenly pinned me against the wall! I swear that's what happened!"

Sasuke looked at her with widened eyes. "You little-!"

"I was not here, so I do not know what exactly happened," Tsunade stated. "But I know this, you two seemed that you were about to engage in violent acts if I had not arrived."

"But-!"

"I expect to see you both in detention after school tomorrow!" Tsunade said. "No excuses."

When she turned on her heel and walked away, the two went back to their glaring contest.

"This is all your fault Uchiha!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's yours Pinky!" Sasuke shot back.

Sakura would have continued throwing insults at him if something hadn't just hit her.

"Shit! Sasuke, our projects are due in a few days and we haven't done a thing!" she shouted. "What the hell are we going to do!? I can't fail history! I'm so dead if I fail any class! Not only that but we have detention tomorrow!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. Damn, she's right. There is no way he could live with the fact that he failed history, the easiest class there is! He folded his arms across his chest, and returned to his cool and collected façade. "Hn, looks like we're going to have to put this aside, and have a temporary truce if we want to get this project done."

The pinkette frowned at this idea, but sighed when she realized that there was no other choice. "I guess so...so then, what's the plan?"

"Meet me at the parking lot after school today, we're working on the project at my house," Sasuke stated. "Don't be late." With that, he walked away before Sakura could say another word.

* * *

When they arrived at the Uchiha household, Sakura's jaw dropped at first glance. His house was so freaking huge! It was a mansion! Not only that, but one with a huge and gorgeous garden at the front of it. It had a huge fountain and everything! She was willing to bet that there was a large pool in the back, or a hot tube, or both! She also saw other expensive looking cars parked right in front of the house, er mansion.

"Man Sasuke, I knew you were rich, but I didn't know you were this filthy stinkin' rich!" she exclaimed, admiring the enormous household. Can people get lost in there? "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My Tou-san owns the Uchiha Corps, a highly successful company."

"Huh, no kidding."

The raven-head only stood there for a moment before saying, "Enough sight-seeing, let's go already." He grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her inside.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sakura protested.

"You weren't going to listen any other way," Sasuke replied.

The girl pouted in response. "What a gentleman."

The Uchiha boy smirked. "I know."

He roughly opened the large double-doors, and let the girl in. Sakura stared at the polished marble floor, and the gorgeous chandelier hanging above them.

"Okaa-san, tadaima," Sasuke called. "I've also brought a guest."

It only took moments before a beautiful woman approached them. She had long raven hair, and onyx eyes that matched Sasuke's, except way kinder.

"Sasuke!" she greeted with a smile. When she saw Sakura, her smiled widened even more.

"Well Sasuke," his mother started. "Who is this pretty young lady? Is this your girlfriend?"

Sakura's cheeks brightened, but before she could refuse, Sasuke beat her to it.

"No Okaa-san, this is just my classmate- Haruno Sakura. We're working on a class project."

The woman then gingerly took Sakura's hand in hers. "It's pleasure to meet you! I am Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."

Sakura gave her a polite smile before bowing. "An honor to meet you, Uchiha-sama."

Mikoto was especially pleased at the level of formality this young girl has used. "No need for 'Uchiha-sama', that makes me feel really old. Mikoto-san will do."

The pinkette nodded. "Hai, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto smiled at her son. "My Sasuke, you have brought home a very pleasant young lady. If only you chose her as your first girlfriend."

"Kaa-san..."

Mikoto's eyes brightened up at an idea. "Actually Sakura, Okaa-san would be fine as well!"

Warmth was brought back to the pinkette's cheeks. "A-Ano..."

"I don't think so," Sasuke interjected. He grabbed Sakura's arm. "Let's go Sakura." He dragged her off.

"It was nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Mikoto called out to her. "Those two are so cute. That means my grandchildren should be adorable as well!" Mikoto squealed, thinking about raven haired and pink haired children.

* * *

Once they had finally completed the project, the two started to walk towards the front door so Sakura could leave.

"Hello there, Otouto," a new voice said.

The two turned around to see a young man who looked almost like the older version of Sasuke. His raven hair was long and tied in the back, and framed his face quite nicely.

Inner Sakura drooled at the sight of this man, while Sakura tried everything to keep her cool. "_Not a fan girl, not a fan girl," _she repeated in her head. _"Sure he is especially handsome, and muscular, and dreamy...damn it!" _

"Aniki, what are you doing home so early?" the younger Uchiha asked.

"_ANIKI!?"_

"I was let out early," he replied. That was when he glanced at Sakura. "Hello there," he said. He approached her, and laid a soft kiss on her hand. This made Inner Sakura practically go crazy, and Sakura tried to regulate her heartbeat.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, and you may be?"

Sakura gulped before replying slowly, "Sakura...Haruno."

Itachi gave her a gentle smile. "It is a pleasure to meet a beautiful young lady as yourself. So you are the one who ruined my little otouto's hair?"

The girl's cheeks flared wildly in embarrassment. "A-Ah!-"

Itachi let out a small laugh. "It is fine, I could believe that he deserved it. We both know of his...sour attitude towards many."

"Nii-san..." Sasuke let out. "I think it's time for Sakura to get home now."

"At a time like this? I don't think she should walk alone. Sakura, would you allow me to escort you home?"

Sasuke immediately went in front of Sakura. "I don't think so, I was already driving her home. Let's go Sakura." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door, his eyes a bit narrowed in anger.

"Damn you Nii-san..." He muttered under his breath.

"H-Hey!" she exclaimed. "Would you stop dragging me everywhere!? I know how to walk you know! Sasuke!"

Itachi chuckled at the two. "Ah foolish little brother. Never know how to treat a special one like her."

* * *

As Sakura walked to school the next day, she was suddenly stopped by a certain red head.

"YOU!" Karin hissed out. "I told you! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

"Not like I had a choice, Karin," Sakura said with a bored tone. "Kakashi-sensei assigned him as my partner. Now if you'll excuse me." She tried to walk pass the red head, but was suddenly stopped when she grabbed ahold her wrist.

"Don't think you're going anywhere!" she shouted. "I warned you, and you didn't listen! It's time for you to pay!"

Sakura rotated her wrist, and allowed hers self to grab Karin's. She quickly twisted the her wrist.

Karin let out a screech of pain before letting go of Sakura. As Karin was stumbling trying to regain her balance, Sakura gave her a clean punch to the face-knocking her glasses off and knocking her down.

"You know, you might just be the most annoying person on the planet," Sakura stated calmly with a glare. "All you care about is Sasuke-this, Sasuke-that. He doesn't like you! Get that though your skull. You stalk him, gush over him, and annoy him to no end! Try to actually fix yourself up, and he might think about acknowledging your existence."

The red-head touched her cheek, where she was sure a nasty bruise would form."You bitch! You ruined my beautiful and flawless face!" Karin shouted, she searched for glasses to find them broken. "I'm going to kill you!" She ran at Sakura with a raised fist, but before Sakura could easily block it-someone had caught Karin's incoming fist for her.

Sakura blinked. She saw the back of a guy with white hair.

"SUIGETSU!?" Karin shouted. "What the hell are you doing here Fish breath!?"

"Would you leave this girl alone," the boy replied. "Seriously, it's already hell when you annoy one person, *cough* me." He pulled her against him, and grabbed ahold of both her arms.

"Mind your own business!" the Uzumaki girl snapped. "Now let me go!" She squirmed with no avail. His grip was pretty strong.

Suigetsu rolled his purple eyes. "I don't know how I survive with you as a partner, but I do." Suigetsu turned to look at Sakura.

"You can leave now, I got this one handled," he said with a wink.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks!" she walked happily away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Karin shouted after her.

"Urusai Four eyes!" Suigetsu said.

"Why don't you!?"

* * *

"Honestly I can't believe I am stuck in detention with you!"

"Well then the feelings mutual."

The two were walking down the empty hallway to the detention room.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so rude in the first place!" Sakura stated.

"Would you just shut up already."

"No! Not until you apolo-woah!" Before she knew it, Sakura tripped and fell-grabbing Sasuke's shirt by instinct.

"What the-!?"

The two landed on the floor toppled over each other.

As Sakura opened her eyes, she met really close onyx ones.

Wha...?

Sakura and Sasuke's faces were tomato red.

They were kissing.

Sasuke quickly ripped his lips from hers and stumbled to stand up.

Sakura stood up just as flustered as he was.

"Uh..."

"Ahem, that never happened."

"Hn, a-agreed."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way.

...

Once they finally reached the empty classroom, the two sat on the desks next to each other.

"Still can't believe I'm stuck here with you," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Hn."

"Is that your favorite word of all time Uchiha?" Sakura snapped.

"Hn," he grunted with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him. "You...are a lot of work my friend." She leaned back on her chair and sighed. "Where is the damn teacher!?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's usually Kakashi-sensei that watches the people in detention, and you know how he is."

"How would you know that?" The pinkette asked.

"The Dobe would drag me here at times."

"Honestly, I don't know how you two are friends. You guys are like total opposites."

"That is a mystery to me as well."

"I mean you're dark, mysterious, and self-centered- while Naruto is-"

"Mysterious eh? Heh, many girls find that trait attractive," the Uchiha said, his smirk widening.

"Shut up! As if that works with me!"

Sasuke looked away as she ranted, but kept the smirk on his face. Hn, what an annoying woman...but maybe he wouldn't mind so much if she annoyed him for future years.


	8. Babysitting the little devi-er kids

Sasuke Uchiha is an ANBU captain, and as an ANBU captain, he is given countless numbers of missions. He has been given multiple A-rank and S-rank missions which could take him weeks, or months to complete. But! He has pretty much succeeded in every single one. I mean, he possesses the Sharingan and has defeated many S-rank criminals, including the fact that he has surpassed the Copy-nin AND one of the legendary Sannin, so this mission should be a no brainer right? Should be like a walk in the park for him right? WRONG! Out of all of those missions, _this _may be the **worst **out of all of them.

What is this difficult, painful, and troublesome mission you may ask?

Well it's none other than...babysitting.

The poor man sat in his couch with ruined hair, and twitching eyes.

He'll be fine she said. It'll be fun she said. Heh, fun and fine his ass.

And how did he get stuck in this situation you may ask? (cue flashback)

_"Sasuke-kun, I know today is finally your first day-off after a while, but...I'm going to need you to watch the kids."_

_"Hn?"_

_"Please Sasuke-kun?"_

_"No."_

_"But Ino is off on a mission, and Hinata has to stay home because her son is sick!"_

_"What about Lee's wife?"_

_"Tenten has a newborn to take care of! There is no way she can watch three children at the same time!"_

_"Sakura, I've never watched them alone."_

_"Exactly why you should now! This is a great chance for you guys to really bond! It'll be fun!"_

_"Why can't you stay home?"_

_"Being top medic in the hospital means I also have a lot of responsibility, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Hn, fine whatever."_

_"Thanks! I'll be back by night time, but I left some food for lunch and dinner. You should be fine Sasuke-kun. You know, Itachi-chan really isn't trouble at all so it's really only two kids you're watching. Bye!"_

_..._

Well, at least Sakura was right about one thing. Itachi was no trouble at all.

Itachi is their oldest child, and what he would mostly do besides researching scrolls would be either; reading books quietly in the living room, or training.

He rarely talks unless spoken to, and one of the only times the nine-year old would speak out is, when he would announce that he is off to train. Sasuke himself would see his son train, and he must say that Itachi is quite advanced and mature for his young age. He believes that even at Itachi's young age, he has already surpassed Genin level. He excels in shurikenjutsu, and fire-release jutsus. His intelligence surpasses many of his age and older, but what Sasuke is really impressed with is Itachi activating the Uchiha kekkei genkai at age eight.

_"He gets that from me," _Sasuke thought with a smirk, but he also knows how Itachi reminds him of the one he was named after...

The thought was cut short when he felt his hair being pulled.

"Oi!"

"Tou-san! Play with me! Play!" a little five-year old cried.

"Not now Masaru," Sasuke said, pulling the boy off him. Since Masaru was only five, there not much that Sasuke could say about him besides that he is loud, and persistent. The young boy inherited his father's eyes and hair, and he already begun basic shinobi training.

"Yes now!" he cried. "Harumi won't play with me," he whined.

"Because I don't wanna!" the little girl called out. "I wanna play with Natsuko-chan! Tou-san, let me go to her house!"

"She and her father are in Suna right now, Harumi," Sasuke gritted out, trying to pull his hair out of his younger son's grasp. Harumi Uchiha was the twin sister of Masaru. She inherited her father's raven hair, but she had her mother's emerald eyes. She's stubborn just as her mother, and also takes after her fiery temper. Not only that, but Sasuke knew she was going to excel in Taijutsu just as her mother had. Monstrous strength combined with the Sharingan...it gave many people shivers with that thought.

"Just go play with your brother," Sasuke said.

"No!" the girl replied. "I wanna play with Natsuko-chan!"

"She's not in the village!"

"Then I won't play with anyone," she replied with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest, and sat on the floor.

The man's eye twitched at his daughter, but snapped out of it when he felt _another_ tug on his hair.

"What is it going to take for you to let go of my hair, before you yank it off?" he asked Masaru.

Masaru blinked. "I'm hungry!" he cried.

"What do you want?"

"Dango!"

"Your Okaa-san is going to kill me if I give you dango for dinner."

"I want dango!"

"How about after dinner?"

"No!" Masaru cried. He jumped off his father, and ran upstairs.

Sasuke sighed. At least he got his hair back. He then felt a tug on his pants. What now!?

He looked down to see Harumi pleading look on her face.

"I want dango too Tou-san," she begged.

"I said no to Masaru already."

"But-"

"No."

He saw tears form in her eyes. Shit.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Harumi cried. Her cry was loud and ear-piercing, probably loud enough for all of Konohagakure to hear.

The poor man covered his ears. _Are you kidding me!?_

"Harumi would you- could you-!?" His commands were cut short. Every time he opened his mouth, the volume of Harumi's cry would increase.

"Alright-FINE you could have your stupid-"

At that moment, all crying ceased, and a giggle followed.

Sasuke looked at his daughter with a deranged look, bipolar much?

"What?"

Harumi didn't even look at him as she continued to giggle. She pointed in front of her.

"Masaru looks funny," she giggled.

Sasuke looked to where she pointed to see Masaru standing there with an innocent look on his face, but what was on top of his head was...the hell!? Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. Sakura's bra!? How the hell did that little devil get his hands on that thing!?

"You little-" he cut himself off. "Masaru...give that to Otou-san...Okaa-san is not going to be very happy when she finds that thing missing..." he approached his son slowly and cautiously, knowing that the little shrimp would bolt at any time.

"Nope!" Masaru said with a grin, and ran off.

"Masaru! Get back here with that!"

He ran after Masaru, leaving Harumi behind with a curious look on her face. She turned to look at her older brother who sat on his chair reading.

"Nii-san! What was on Masaru's head? Otou-san got really mad about it."

"I don't know, Harumi," the boy replied, not sparing her a glance. "And it's best to not ask."

* * *

After Sasuke finally chased down Masaru through the whole compound...it's lunch time.

"Your Okaa-san left some food here for you so-"

"We want dango!" The twins yell in unison.

"Not until after!" Sasuke snapped. He dropped their bowls in front of them. "Just eat this and then I'll take you out for dango."

The two pouted, but complied.

When Masaru took a sip from his soup, two seconds later he spit it out. All. Over. Sasuke's. Face.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in pure disgust. Soup and noodles was splattered all over his face.

Twitch. Twitch.

Harumi giggled at the look on her father's face.

"It's too hot!" Masaru yelled out.

Sasuke stood up from the table with a clenched jaw and fists.

"I am going to...wash...my face." With that, he stormed away from the table. As he passed by Itachi he uttered out in a fierce tone, "watch them."

* * *

"Masaru, Harumi, its bath time."

"NO!"

"Too bad." The impatient man grabbed the two, and carried them off to the bathroom (much their protest) he ignored their shouts, and how they repeatedly punched him.

Once the two were ready, he dumped them in the bathtub.

"Otou-san I don't wanna bath!" Masaru cried, splashing water repeatedly.

"If you don't then you're in big trouble with Okaa-san."

Masaru pouted. "Fine! But I want my bath toys!"

"I do too!" Harumi exclaimed.

"I don't know where they are," Sasuke stated plainly.

"But, but Okaa-san always lets us have our bath toys while we're in the bathtub!"

"I said I don't know where they are, besides you're old enough to bath without them." Before Sasuke could turn away, he heard Masaru shout at him for his attention.

"Tou-san wait! I wanna show you somethin'!"

"Wha-"

"Naruto-oji taught me this!"

Before Sasuke knew it, Masaru created hand seals, and sucked in.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Though the jutsu was not nearly strong as it should of been, a fair-sized water bullet shot out of the child's mouth, and splashed all over Sasuke- leaving him soaked from head to toe.

He was going to kill Naruto for this. A slow painful death.

* * *

It was then nap time for the brat- I mean kids.

But surprise surprise, the kids didn't make it ANY easier on Sasuke.

"We're not tired Otou-san," they said. They squirmed in their beds, itching to get out.

"I don't care, just take your nap already."

"But-"

"Your Okaa-san will-"

"Otou-san, are you afraid of Okaa-san?" Harumi asked with curious emerald eyes.

Sasuke almost sputtered. Almost. "Nani? Of course I'm not afraid of your Kaa-san. Why, are you?"

The twins looked at each other before nodding simultaneously.

"Hai. Very."

"You're afraid of her but not me?"

Thats one blow to the Uchiha's pride.

Masaru twiddles his fingers. "H-hai, I saw Okaa-san throw a man through three walls when he said something to her. She said he said something nasty."

Harumi vigorously nodded. "A-and she is also strong enough to punch the Hokage though the entire village."

Sasuke grunted. Sakura punching the Dobe? That's nothing new at all, Hokage or not, Naruto is still Naruto.

"Alright, well its time for you to sleep."

"BUT WE'RE NOT TIRED!"

(insert face palm here)

* * *

It was _finally_ the time for Sasuke to rest while his kids were "napping." He layed down on his couch, and let a sigh of relief.

_Finally_ _some rest_

..

After an hour of relaxation, Sasuke blinked an eye open when he heard the giggling sounds of his kids.

"What are you doing up?" he asked with suspicion.

Harumi continued to giggle. "N-Nothing Otou-san...bye!" she grabbed her brother's hand, and rushed away laughing hysterically.

Sasuke stared after them with a weird face. What the...

He glanced at Itachi who sat on the chair reading.

"Itachi, what did they do?"

Itachi looked up at his dad with a raised brow. "Go find out yourself, Otou-san," he replied with an indifferent expression. The prodigy then stood up, and placed his book on the counter. "I'm off to train."

When Sasuke went to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror- he practically fumed in anger.

Those kids drew ALL OVER his face!

Random scribbles were printed on his skin from forehead to chin.

Those little BRATS!

How the hell did they do this to him without him sensing it!?

It took him a bit to find out that...

They wrote on his face with permanent marker.

Damn it.

Those kids were good.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I'm home!" the pink-haired medic called out.

She walked towards her bedroom to find her husband fast asleep on the bed...with faded black marks all over his face.

Sakura suppressed a giggle. She had finally found something that the Uchiha was **not** a natural with.

She kissed his forehead, but before she could turn away, he had grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura...do not _ever _leave me alone with the kids again..."

Sakura laughed.

"That's their way of showing you how much they love you."

"Hn."

* * *

**Otaku**

**Happy Sasusaku month everyone!**


	9. Jealously

**(Sasuke the teme's POV)**

Hn.

First of all, I hate many things, and I get easily annoyed by irritating people. Some I'm more peeved with than others.

Want an example? No? Tch, too bad.

Yoshiro Moto.

He is probably the most irritating man who has _ever _lived, besides Naruto that is. Hn, but at least Naruto had quit asking Sakura out and went for the timid little Hyuga with no backbone instead.

Am I jealous you ask?

No. Uchihas do not get jealous. If you think I am, I am going to burn you to crisp with my Gokakyu no Jutsu- because Uchihas don't get jealous.

Now that pathetic excuse for a shinobi irritates me every single time he asks Sakura for a date. What makes it worse is that Sakura actually says yes to the weakling.

I'm **NOT **jealous! Quit saying it! I know you all are you bakas!

I find it irritating because they interrupt my training with their petty conversations!

So sure whenever I see him together I want to send the dead-last number 2 to the fiery depths of hell. So what? He embarrasses the shinobi name! Why did the Hokage give him a Jounin title!? He doesn't even deserve a Genin title! I have seen him train, tch! He can't even do half of what I can do. Don't see what Sakura sees in that guy...

Not only that but he comes in injured after every mission he's been on! How weak can he get!? And who has to waste their time healing him...that's right-Sakura! He's probably purposely getting injuries so she could aid him!

Why that little...

If you dare say that 'J' word- so help me I'm going to cast an eternal Genjutsu on you that contains your worst nightmares! I know you're thinking of it! Don't test me.

Fine, you wanna know how I feel when I see him with Sakura? Fine.

So what if I wanna beat him to a pulp. Nothing wrong with that, he's probably thinking about date-raping her one day. I'm just looking out for my annoying teammate.

So what if I wanna burn his lips off when he kisses her hand?

So what if I wanna cut his arm off and let him bleed to death when he puts it around Sakura?

I don't see a problem.

It's Sakura's fault for being too trusting. She is a fucking kunoichi! How could she fall for his fake gentlemen act!?

Hold on, is that bastard giving her a kiss!?

...hn

Fine maybe I am a little...

Tell anyone and you're dead.

Now if you'll excuse me I am going to decapitate someone now.

Hn, he's going to get what he deserves for touching whats mine.


	10. Overprotectiveness

**Inspired by Tumblr comic by khattriya-leng**

**Happy birthday Sasuke you teme! Though you mistreated my girl Sakura for years, you did kinda showed that you cared 2 manga chapters ago :) good job!**

* * *

"Ne Sakura! Look at you now!" Ino gushed. She patted her bestfriend's intensly swollen stomach. "Looks like Sasuke Jr. is just about ready to come out. By next month I'll be an Oba-san!" the excited blond squealed. The two were at Ino's house having coffee.

Sakura laughed. "Yep, this little guy has made me tired beyond belief, and he isn't even out yet." She rubbed her stomach with affection.

"So what do you want to name him?"

"I wanted to name him Masaru, but Sasuke wants to be the one to name our first child."

"You are already planning for more kids? Geez woman."

Sakura smiled, and took a sip of her drink.

"Oi Sakura, I wanna ask you something ..."

"Nani?"

"Is Sasuke overprotective of you while you're pregnant? Shika-kun was while I was pregnant with Satoru-chan a few months back. You wouldn't believe it! He finally got up his lazy-ass to help me do the littlest things!" The blond threw her head back in laughter at the memory. "Just watch my little Satoru-chan take after his father."

Sakura's eye twitched at a memory, which did not go unnoticed by Ino.

"Sakura?"

"You'd think I'm lying if I told just how overprotective Sasuke-kun is while I'm pregnant..."

Ino raised a brow. "Really now?" She leaned over towards the soon-to-be mother. "Do tell."

The pinkette sighed, and leaned back on her chair. "Let's start off with whenever I do the dishes..."

...

_The Uchiha female stood in her kitchen humming to herself as she did the dishes. _

_"Sakura!" she heard her husband shout. _

_Sakura quickly turned around. "Nan-!?" before she knew it, the plate in her hands had been ripped away from her. _

_"Sasuke-kun what the hell!?" she demanded. _

_"You can't do the dishes," he scolded. "It will waste too much of your energy. Now go rest." He took the sponge and started doing the dishes while shooing her away. _

_Sakura sweat-dropped. _

_..._

"That cannot be true," Ino said.

"And then when I go to sleep, he just sits there next to me with his Sharingan activated."

_..._

_"Sasuke-kun...what the hell are you doing?"  
_

_"Keeping watch."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need to protect you and our son."_

_"You already set fucking traps all around the house that I even have trouble avoiding!"  
_

_"Go to sleep Sakura."_

_"Yeah sure, while you're breathing behind my neck. I feel so safe Sasuke-kun..."_

_..._

"Then there are times when I want or have to leave the house."

...

_"Sakura, anything can happen once you step outside the house, so make sure you take these paper bombs, kunais, and shurikens."_

_"...Are we still going to the hospital for the ultrasound, or are we going on an S-rank mission?"_

_..._

_"_Are you sure this is Sasuke we are talking about here?"

"The one and only. Then he's there whenever I am working."

...

_"Sakura! Wear your mask! You can get infected by all the germs that your patient has!"  
_

_"This is a fucking checkup! How did Tsunade even let you in here!?"  
_

_..._

"Then there is grocery shopping..."

...

_"Sakura, you can't carry that! It's too heavy!"_

_"Dammit Sasuke-kun! I can carry a fucking boulder more than twice your size and weight! And since I am doctor, I know how to take care of myself whether I am pregnant or not! Plus, this is only one shopping bag!_

_"...Can I still hold that for you?"  
_

_"...I am giving you five seconds to run..."_

_..._

"Um Sakura...I am sorry, but even with all these stories I just can't bring myself to believe that that ice-cold Uchiha would act like that," Ino said with a chuckle.

"Wait for it..."

"Wait for what?"

"SAKURA! DON'T DRINK THAT! ITS NOT GOOD FOR YOU WHILE YOU'RE PREGNANT!" a certain someone screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!? SASUKE GET AWAY FROM MY WINDOW!

"Sigh...just know him that well...SASUKE-KUN GO HOME!"


	11. Meeting Charasuke

**Bold-Sasuke**

_Italics- Sakura_

Underline-Alternate-Universe Sasuke or Charasuke

* * *

"**I want to kill him Sakura**."

_"Well you can't Sasuke-kun."_

**"Let me kill him."**

_"I said no."_

**"Just let me kill him, he is annoying. Maybe even more than the Dobe."**

"_But it could throw the whole universe off balance!"_

**"I don't care. Either him or me."**

"_Well either way it would be the same result, you'd be killing yourself."_

"Are you two talking about me?"

**"Hn, leave**."

"Geez, what's wrong alternate-universe me? You sound like you haven't been laid in a while."

**"I am going to chidori your ass**!"

_"Sasuke-kun! Contain yourself!"_

"Yeah, listen to your beautiful girlfriend, who is also technically mine." Smirk.

"**Get your fucking hands off her!"**

_"Sasuke-kun would you calm down. Remember, he is you."_

"That is right, I am you. Just with a whole lot more fashion-sense. I mean seriously, what the hell are you wearing? Are those Otou-san's clothes or something? Even Itachi-nii has more fashion sense than you do, and he just wears a cloak!"  


**"Urusai!"**

_"Deep breathes Sasuke."  
_

**"There is no fucking way in hell that you're me. No fucking way."**_  
_

"That's why they call this an alternate-universe genius. Geez, I am dumber in your world than I thought. My poor Sakura, you have my utmost empathy."**  
**

_"_**You have your own Sakura, harass her instead of mine."**

**"**Sadly my sweet and talented blossom is away on a mission. And I would never harass my beautiful cherry-blossom in any world."

**Just get your fucking eyes off her!"**

"Whatever, now get that lighting hand away from my face. My face-as you can see- is perfectly flawless- and I don't need anything to mess it up."

**"Aren't you a shinobi?"**

"I dabble in those...jutsus or whatever but I leave most of the ninja stuff to my Nii-san."

***Growls* "Sakura, how the hell did you deal with this pansy before?"**

_"Never said I did...alright, it has been nice seeing you again...other Sasuke...but I think we have to find a way out of here now."_

"Aw Sakura, you couldn't possibly be talking about last time are you? Don't worry, once we started going out, I never gave another girl amother glance. So before you go Sakura! Take this rose to remember me by! Remember that I am always-"

_"I think that line has been used too many times that it can't even be called cliché." Sweat drop._

**"Give me that rose so I can burn it! You are an embarrassment to the Uchiha name!" **

"And you are embarrassing to your sweet girlfriend. Seriously, are you always so grouchy? Someone's not getting it tonight..."

**"That's it! Come 'ere you! I am going to grind you into the ground!**

"You don't have the guts to hurt yourself."

_"Sasuke-kun let's go before I grind you into the ground and then crush you after!"_

"Farewell my other cherry-blossom! Best of luck with your rude, hot-tempered, and bastard of a boyfriend!"  


**That's it! KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"  
**

_(SCREECH) "_MY HAIR!"

_(Sweat drop) "Someone kill me now..."_


	12. Child Birth

"Sasuke! *pant* I came *pant* as soon as you told me that *pant* Sakura-chan *pant* was in the hospital." The Uzumaki boy let out a heavy breathe. He had ran all the way from the Hokage tower to the hospital, which was about thirty miles away. "Now why is she in the hospital!?" he exclaimed, grabbing the Uchiha by the collar, his brotherly instincts activated. "Tell me or I'll-"

Sasuke growled, and whacked Naruto across the head.

"You fucking Dobe!" he yelled as Naruto cried out in pain. "Why the hell do you think she's in the hospital for!? She was nine-months pregnant!"

"That means...I'm gonna be an Oji-san dattebayo!" the blond shouted out with excitement. He pumped his fists into the air. "Or a god-father, or both!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Like hell I'd let you anywhere near my son, don't want your idiotic self to rub off on him."

"You teme! What are you talking about!? If it weren't for my "idiotic-self" than you and Sakura-chan wouldn't be together now!"

"You locked us in a closet."

"Yep."

"We were already dating before you did that you baka!"

"NANI!? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW!? NOW ALL OF THAT-"

"**NARUTO YOU BAKA SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SCREAMING WHEN I'M GIVING FUCKING BIRTH HERE! SASUKE-KUN GET THE HELL IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!"  
**

The blood drained from both Naruto and Sasuke's faces. Oh yeah...Sakura is in labor...

Naruto chuckles nervously. "You heard her Teme, get in there so she can crush your hand."

"Urusai Urasontachi before I set your ass on fire!"

***insert screech of pain here* "SASUKE WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANYMORE CHILDREN EVER AGAIN!"**

Naruto bit back a laugh at this one. "I almost feel sorry for you..."

"What the hell did I tell you Dobe!?"

The two then heard a sigh.

"No matter when or where, you two will never stop being at each other's throats."

"Kakashi-sensei!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were away on a mission dattebayo!"

The copy-nin closed his beloved book and shrugged. "Finished early. Besides, I could never miss the birth of my first grandchild."

"No way in hell are you calling my kid that," Sasuke growled.

"Speaking of birth, aren't you supposed to be in there with Sakura, Sasuke? After all, you did this to her. Unless you want me to go in there instead..."

"You take one more step old man!" Sasuke threatened, activating his Sharingan. "That's MY Sakura in there!"

**"SASUKE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING HORNY BASTARD!" **'his Sakura' roared.

Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"She sounds happy doesn't she?" Kakashi stated with a playful smile behind his mask.

"Urusai..."

"Why aren't you in there though teme?"

"It's none of your business!" the Uchiha snapped.

"But Sakura-chan needs you!"

**(insert another screech of pain here) "SASUKE I SWEAR ONCE YOU STEP IN THIS ROOM YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS, SHANNARO!"  
**

"Maybe not...but teme she's your wife!"

"Obviously I know that Dobe."

"Then answer the question Sasuke."

"It's none of your damn business."

"You don't answer, then Naruto and I will put you in that room."

**"SA-SU-KE!" **They then heard a scary rumble through out the building.

Sasuke sighed before averting his eyes away from his annoying teammate and (previous) sensei. "Birthmakesmeuncomfortable..." he mutters under his breath, his face reddening a bit in embarrassment.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"I'm not repeating myself!"

**"SHANNARO COME ON!"**

"...watchingbirthmakesmeuncomfortable."

There was a moment of silence (besides Sakura screaming bloody murder)

"BWAHAHAHA!" Naruto let out as he fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. "CAN'T-BREATH-CAN'T-BWHAHAHAHA!"

Kakashi let his Icha-Icha Paradise book cover his face as he tried to hide his laughter, but his shaking shoulders gave it all away.

Sasuke twitched in embarrassment.

"How does birth make you uncomfortable!?" Naruto laughed. "You're an ANBU captain! You killed hundreds of enemy-nins yet when it comes to this-" Naruto cut himself off with more laughter. "You are like the definition of pathetic."

"KATON!"

"ITAIIIIIIIIIII!" and out went Naruto through the window with his butt on fire.

"You are just further proving his point Sasuke."

"You're next Kakashi," Sasuke growled, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

Kakashi chocked down a gulp. "Actually, would you look at the time! I am late for my date! Ciao!" Once Kakashi jumped out the window, Sasuke followed while he activated his chidori.

"KAKASHI YOU FUCKING COWARD! COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN! EVEN THE DOBE HAS MORE GUTS THAN YOU DO!"

**"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO SUNAGAKURE ONCE THIS BABY IS OUT!" **

Sasuke nearly gulped, (but of course he didn't because his enormous ego that is almost as big as the stick up his ass wouldn't let him)

"I'm coming, annoying woman," he muttered the last part under his breath.

"**I HEARD THAT!" **(insert Sakura screaming bloody murder here)

"How the fuck did she hear that?"

* * *

Sasuke approached the room with (extreme) caution. There she was, with her pink hair a mess, face coated in sweat, and screaming at the top of her lungs in pain. Sasuke winced at her screaming because she was right...it was his fault that she is going through this.

"**Bout time you got here..." **she growled out.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, and ignored the excruciating pain she immediately inflicted on his hand. (Seriously, he could have sworn he heard cracking bones)

"You can do this Sakura," he murmured with a light kiss on her head.

"**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO UCHIHA!"**

**"**Sakura-san, just one more push!" the nurse exclaimed.

With one last scream, Sakura pushed with all her might.

"**SHANNNARRROOO!"**

Once a loud wail was heard, the couple finally let out a sigh of relief.

Their baby was finally born.

The nurse carefully wrapped the newborn in a blanket, and smiled at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Congratulations Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, you have a healthy baby boy." She then handed the little baby off to the mother, and tears brimmed Sakura's eyes.

"Sasuke look at him, he is just so beautiful," she said in her most gentle tone, forgetting all the harsh insults and threats she screamed at her husband. The baby now was calming down as he began to drift off to sleep. He had Sasuke's hair, and probably his eyes as well, but had her nose. "What are we going to name him?"

Sasuke stared at his new son with a small but true smile on his face. "His name will be...Itachi. Itachi Uchiha..."

Sakura stared at her husband. Itachi...Sasuke's brother...he named his son after his deceased brother...her shining eyes matched her smile. She understood.

"I love it." She nuzzled her nose against her child's. "Little Itachi...you're going to be a great shinobi one day...I know it..."

Sasuke kissed his wife tenderly. "Thank you Sakura," he whispered against her lips. "You gave me a family again..."

Sakura smiled as she kissed him back.

Once they parted, Sakura stared.

"What?"

"You know, I am actually serious. We are _**not** _having any more children. So no more sex for you mister."

All blood drained from the Uchiha's face...

Ah well, he will find a way to convince her.

After all...

Uchihas are _very _ persuasive.

* * *

**Owari**

**In contribution to day 31, and the last day of Sasusaku month T.T ah well, it was great while it lasted...**


	13. CAT-sitting

**Once again, I would like to thank Lady Yori for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. Don't know what I'd do without you :D**

* * *

Ok first before anything-all Sakura wanted was a relaxing and _normal _day. That's pretty all she wanted to do on her *cough* well-deserved *cough* day-off. Is that too much to ask for!? Just a nice day to her-self where she can take a nice relaxing bath, watch some TV, wear her comfy PJs for the whole day, and eat as much junk food as her heart desires. Is it really that much to ask for? Apparently it is...

Once Naruto came in knocking on her door with an uneasy grin on his face, she knew, she knew-today was not going to be either relaxing OR normal, _especially _normal.

She let out a sigh. "What do you want?" she asked with an unimpressed look. She leaned against the door frame, and narrowed her eyes. Why did he have about a million scratches on his face?

"H-Hey there Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered. "Did I mention how pretty you look today, d-dattebayo?"

"Ok, now I definitely know that something troublesome is about to happen. If you don't get to the point, I am slamming this door on your face."

"Uh...how are you with cats?"

And she slammed the door on him.

"Come on Sakura-chan! This is really important!" Naruto whined behind the door.

"Forget it Naruto!" Sakura retorted. "No way in hell am I cat-sitting for you. Most likely, you got yourself in this mess."

"NANI!? How low do you think me, Sakura-chan!?"

She raised a brow behind the door, and gave the baka a chance to think about it.

"F-Fine, maaaayyyybbbee it was _kinda _ my fault...but not the point dattebayo! Please Sakura-chan! I need you to watch this cat! I have a mission to go to now, and if I don't leave soon-Tsunade-baa-chan will have my ass!"

"Then get Sasuke to watch him!" she snapped-referring to her chicken-ass haired teammate who returned not too long ago.

Then there was a heavy silence before a nervous chuckle was heard.

"Ah hehe, you see...uh...here's the thing..." the blond drawled on, tripping on his words.

"Spit. It. Out," she demanded, the door still closed.

"Um...Sasuke _is _the cat you have to watch."

Again there was a long silence.

"You're joking right?" she asked.

"I'm not! Don't believe me than look at him and his chakra levels!"

She opened the door, and stared at the cat that Naruto held out. The tiny cat had onyx-colored fur with matching eyes. As for his chakra levels-amazingly abnormal for a cat.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered.

The cat glared back at her. Yep, this is definitely her egoistic teammate alright. She grabbed the neko and gave Naruto an infuriated glare.

"What the hell did you do you baka!?" she demanded, yanking on the Uzumaki's hair.

"I-Itai Sakura-chan! I-It was an accident I swear! I was working on a jutsu for disguising me in enemy territory-than Sasuke got in the way and then that happened! Please don't kill me!"

"So how the hell are we going to change him back!?"

"Ah yeah...about that..." he pushed his index fingers together with a sweat drop running down his forehead. "I don't know how...YET but I promise I will once I get back!" He took this chance to twist away from his scary friend's grip, and dashed away-smoke chasing right after. "THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled from down the hallway.

It took a moment before Sakura registered what had just happened. And when she did, a vein popped in her forehead.

"**NARUTO YOU DAMN BAKA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! YOU'RE SO DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD YOU FUCKING UZUMAKI!" **she roared, and those who heard it scurried away in fear. She is the Hokage's apprentice after all. The cat in her arms winced at the loudness of her voice.

Yep...goodbye normal day...

* * *

Sakura plopped Sasuke on the couch, and uttered foul words under her breath.

"Stupid...Uzumaki...fucking...idiot...kill...him...die," was all neko-Sasuke could pick up. He grunted. She wasn't the only one who was pissed. The Dobe had turned him to a fucking cat! A cat! A tiny cat that many would cuddle to death! Seriously, the Yamanaka girl took one look at him, and chocked him with her arms while she squealed till his ears bled. Ah well, with the help of his sharp new claws he got his payback.

"Look Sasuke,"she started.

Sasuke _always _inwardly twitched whenever she now said his name without the 'kun'...it just wasn't right.

"Today is my day off, and if you make it even worse, than I throw you out my window. I don't care if you're a tiny cat or not. Got it?"

Her response was a glare, she was treating him like it was his fault! It was the dobe's!

"So here are the rules-no clawing at **any** of my stuff. Especially my documents and my furniture. No pouncing on anything, no hanging around in my kitchen, do your thing in the toilet since you know how to, and keep out of my room amd keep your nose out of any of my private business. Then last but not least, BEHAVE YOURSELF. You already know what will happen if you break my rules, we'll get to see if cats really _do_ always land on their feet hm? From a 10-story building."

Sasuke let out a fierce hiss, and let his claws out.

"Oh don't give me that Uchiha!" she spat back. "And if you even _think _about scratching me, I can drown you in my bath tube."

Sasuke put on a sour face, but sat down. Those rules shouldn't be so hard to follow right? He can be obedient. Compared to Naruto he was a saint! ...well not really, but you get the point!

That was when the doorbell sounded.

By (cat) instinct, his ears perked up.

Sakura opened the door.

"Ah Neji-kun!" she exclaimed. Wait, WHAT!? NEJI-**KUN!? **

"Come in, come in!" she said with a friendly smile.

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. How about not come in, and kick him out instead? Yeah, he'd like that a lot.

The Hyuuga walked in.

"Arigato Sakura-chan," he said politely.

'Why the hell was he calling Sakura that!?' Sasuke thought. He was supposed to be hearing **formalities,** not **familiarities.**Just what had happened between those two while he was gone!?

"So what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

'And how soon can you leave?' Sasuke wondered.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to inform you of a mission you have tomorrow. It's an A-rank solo mission. Here's the document with more information."

"Arigato Neji-kun!"

He nodded, and his eyes turned to see the black cat.

"Oh Sakura, I didn't know you had a cat," he said.

Sakura paled. "A-Ah no he's not my cat! I'm just watching him for the day." _Please Please please do not activate your Byakugan to see his chakra system please! _

"Oh? Who's cat is it then?"

"Uh...well Naruto was supposed to be watching him but he had a mission so he just gave the cat to me." Well, it was technically true.

"I see." Neji then approached the cat, wanting to stroke the glossy fur.

"U-uh Neji-kun! I wouldn't do that-" Too late.

Sasuke let out a hiss, and showed his sharpened claws. He pounced from the couch, and leaped forward-aiming for Neji's face. He retracted his paw then landed multiple scratch marks on Neji's face.

"Sas-!" Sakura bit down on her tongue, inwardly cursing at herself for nearly exposing who he was.

Sasuke landed gracefully on the ground and hissed furiously at the Hyuuga.

Neji glared. "You little..." he cut himself off, and took a deep breath in. Just a dumb cat. Just a dumb cat. His thoughts were cut short when he felt a sudden yank at his long hair.

"Itai! what the-" His eyes widened in horror when he saw what was in the neko's mouth. A chunk of his hair!? The cat stared back up at him a spark of mischief in his dark eyes. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn the cat was smirking at him.

"You bastard of an animal!" he snapped. "Get back here right now!"

The cat stretched back before leaping off-the Hyuuga prodigy hot on it's tail...well not really...

Sakura sweat-dropped at the seen before her...a genius, a prodigy, and an highly experienced Jounin let a mere cat get the best of him? Well actually...it is Sasuke after all...

* * *

After Sakura had (literally) tear Sasuke's claws away from Neji's face-she had to tend to Neji's wounds while Sasuke looked quite pleased with himself. After Neji's hurried departure for an unknown reason (insert sarcasm here) Sakura gave Sasuke a fierce glare.

"What did I tell you!?" she snapped at him. "You were supposed to BE-HAVE-YOUR-SELF!"

Sasuke only licked his paw (which was strangely necessary for him to do) in response.

"You-I am going to throw you out this window in three seconds if you continue to piss me off!"

Sasuke looked up at her with an innocent look.

"Don't you give me that Uchiha! You are impossible to deal with right now!" She stomped away with a huff.

Sasuke just blinked for a moment before he let it go. He hopped off the couch, and walked over to her room. (Since when did Sasuke Uchiha listen to whatever Sakura had to say?)

Once he made it to her room he took a look around. Nothing exciting whatever, her room just consisted of her bed, her closet, and a few drawers, along with her small desk. He hopped on to her bed to spot the Team 7 picture back in their genin days. Nothing interesting at all...well until he accidentally stepped on something that nearly made him slip. Once he took a look, he nearly jumped back in surprise.

It was a stuffed doll...but not just any doll...it was a Sasuke doll, with it dressed in the miniature version of his genin clothes and everything. Sasuke smirked inside...he knew deep down she was still a fan girl. That is, until he saw a certain blond doll nearby...

His eye twitched...

"SASUKE!?" he heard the pinkette shout. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

Sasuke smirked for the umpteenth time that day, and sat next to the doll version of himself-with his tail swishing side-to-side in a cocky manner.

Sakura reddened. "T-That's not mine!" she protested, clearly flustered. "Someone made it and just put it on my bed alright!? It happened this morning and I had no time to get rid of it ok!? Now stop giving me that look!"

Sasuke kept his smirk (his ego clearly swelling up) and hopped off her bed.

"You asshole!" she spat. "I told you to keep away from my room! Now you're going to get it!"

Within one second, the Uchiha hopped on her desktop, and let his extremely shark claws hover over the important documents she had yet to finish.

"WAIT STOP! TSUNADE-SAMA WILL KILL ME!" she cried.

Sasuke gave her an impassive look as he lowered his claws.

"O-OK FINE! I won't throw you out the window..."

With a satisfied look, Sasuke exited her room.

Sakura glared after his tiny figure. Evil, demon neko...

Now where was her Naruto doll?

She looked to the side of her bed where she found the Naruto doll literally torn to pieces. Her face reddened in fury, it took her weeks to get that thing done!

"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted again.

Sasuke sat in the living room with a look that clearly said, 'I regret nothing.'

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, what would you like to eat?"

Sasuke took one glance at the tomatoes, and Sakura knew.

She sighed. "Why am I not surprised..."

Sasuke took the delicious fruit in his mouth with a happy look on his face.

Sakura stared...tiny cat...big fruit in mouth...happy...look...she couldn't take it, she snapped.

"KKKYYAAAA!" she squealed. She grabbed Sasuke-dropping his tomato in process-and gave him a huge squeeze. "KAWAII~" she exclaimed as she swung the cat around-not caring who it actually was.

Sasuke hissed in protest, and swung his paws around. This was animal abuse! Animal abuse! He felt her squeeze him even tighter. Even though he would admit this, his face reddened as she held him close against her chest.

'Get the fuck off me!' he tried to say, but all that came out was a hiss.

"You are just so kawaii Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. 'I think I'd rather be thrown out the window now...'

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino called, she barged into her apartment (which she always does) and looked for her best friend.

"What?" Sakura asked, Sasuke still in her arms.

"OMG! THAT'S YOUR CAT!?"

"No, I'm just watching him for Naruto," Sakura replied.

Ino squealed. "Well look what I got for him!" she exclaimed, and held out a small bell-collar, along with a tiny cat-vest.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Oh hell no!' he squirmed in Sakura's arms (he would say soon-to-be-Uchiha if she would stop being stubborn and give him the time of day!) 'Get me out of here!'

"Oh quit it you!" she snapped.

Ino put the clothing, and the girls squealed for the hundredth time that day.

"You look so kawaii!" they said in unison. Sakura smirked on the inside 'Pay back time Uchiha'

Sasuke glared at both girls. 'You...are evil.' He ran off to the other room-the bell jingling as he moved-and thought about various ways to get back at the girls...and get this itchy collar and vest off...he was not a pet dammit!

* * *

"Sasuke! Where'd you go now?"

Sakura went inside her room to see Sasuke pawing at one of her books.

"What are you doing this time?"

Sasuke nudged at the book to get it to face her, and when she read the title, her cheeks flared.

'Sakura's diary'

"How did you get your filthy paws on that!" she demanded. When she reached over to grab it, Sasuke took it in his mouth, and took off.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

When Naruto returned to her apartment, he came with a grin on his face.

"Sakura-chan I am so smart dattebayo!" he exclaimed with a prideful look. "I think I figured out how to reverse the jutsu on Sas-" when he opened his eyes to see Sakura's apartment trashed, and Sakura chasing the back cat all around the apartment-Naruto turned on his heel, and tried to escape.

"Well looks like you don't need me here so I think I'm gonna-"

"**UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

Naruto paled. "...shimatta..."


	14. Cat-sitting PART 2

**Hello minna! Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out…I was very busy *cough* procrastinating *cough* and doing some other school stuff which took me a while to do…CURSE YOU HONORS CLASSES! . but anyway….thank you to crazymel2008 for suggesting this chapter, AND the wonderful Lady Yori for suggesting crazymel's idea as well. Love you guys to pieces! So um…I got nothing besides the disclaimer…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and NEVER EVER will T.T **

Today was a beautiful day at Konohagakure, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, everyone was out having a good time, and-

"ITTTTAAAAAIIII SAKURA-CHAN!"

Ah that's right! Naruto is undergoing punishment for his little 'accident,' which had something to do with a little jutsu of his.

"That *punch*will teach you *punch* for ruining my day-off *whack*, AND MY FUCKING *kick* LIVING SPACE YOU BAKA!"

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan! I promise I won't do it again and please have mercy on me! I think my face has permanent bruises, and even my bruises have bruises dattebayo!" the blond begged as fake tears streamed down his face.

"Che, it better not! Now where is Sasuke!? That asshole has to face his punishment too. I am going to teach him for going through my privacy," Sakura growled to herself. "I'm going to get revenge on him somehow…"

It was then when the future-Hokage had a brilliant idea pop in his head, that or it was the constant beating that his cranium received.

"Maybe you can get your revenge on teme, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura knew that look. "What are you thinking about this time?" she asked, suspicion in her thoughts, but before she could receive an answer-Naruto was already preforming hand seals.

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization of what he was doing. "NARUTO YOU BAKA DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Bodi Henkan-Jutsu!" he yelled, and chakra surged out of his body.

Before the pinkette knew it, she saw herself being engulfed by a white light.

* * *

Naruto cautiously opened his oceanic blue eyes, and they nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight before them.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Sparkling bright emerald eyes stared back at him, well…furious sparkling emerald eyes that is…surprisingly, the neko's fur was not a cotton candy pink color, but a snow white one.

"You'll thank me for this Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned. He picked up the infuriated cat, and said, " Aw cheer up Sakura-chan! You're getting even with teme!"

Sakura hissed back at him.

Naruto pouted. "Don't act like that…YOSHA! Off to teme's house!"

Of course Naruto wouldn't get off that easily…the little cat inwardly smirked, and brought out her beautiful sharp claws. The Jinchuirki noticed this.

"WAIT SAKURA-CH-"

(insert hissing and cries of pain here)

* * *

"Why do cats hate me!?" Naruto cried out as he carried a very satisfied-looking neko in his arms.

He knocked on Uchiha Sasuke's door.

The door opened, revealing bored onyx eyes.

"What do you want, Dobe?" the raven-head asked rudely. Not that he wasn't so excited to see his most favorite person in the whole-wide world (insert sarcasm here)

Naruto frowned. "I need you to watch a cat for me," he said. "And don't you dare say no! Sakura-chan wouldn't let me anywhere near her apartment ever since last time."

Sakura nearly snorted.

"No." Sasuke then tried to close the door on him until Naruto jammed his foot in between.

"If you close this door, I am going to go to Sakura-chan's house and tell her that you told me to get her to watch the cat…"

Sasuke twitched, remembering the time when their pink-haired teammate went on a killing rampage after them. That was back when Naruto had turned him into a pathetic little cat, and that was only a few days ago. Both he and Naruto had to hide in multiple areas when they sensed the frightening killing aura coming near. (He secretly shivers inside at the memory).

"I told you Dobe, I don't want anything to do with cats after you turned me into one!" Sasuke snapped.

"It was just that one time! You either watch this cat or I get Sakura-chan."

…

"Fine. I'll watch the damn cat."

And before Sasuke could change his mind, the cat was shoved into his arms and Naruto sped off.

"BYE TEME! AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THAT CAT I'LL GET TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Sasuke looked after Naruto with a raised brow.

"Damn you Naruto…" he hissed under his breath. He glanced down at the cat in his arms, who looked up at him with…familiar emerald eyes.

"What are you looking at, you nuisance?" he shot out.

Sakura then averted her eyes away from Sasuke. Arrogant Uchiha. He let her jump out of his arms.

"Just don't touch anything, or else I'm going to make sure that will be the last thing you do. I don't care what the Dobe said, you're just a stupid animal anyway."

Sakura glared at him. Geez, what got his panties in a twist? She wasn't even that cruel to him! Well, she did know that _Sasuke_ was the cat at first so…"Ah whatever," she thought. She shook her head, and ran off to his room when he turned his back. Revenge time Uchiha!

Unfortunately she couldn't make it far before Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her. What the hell!?

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura only stared at him with innocent eyes, hoping that he'd let her go.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Whatever…you're just a brainless cat. Do whatever, but touch my stuff and you're dead."

The neko inwardly smiled, and trotted past Sasuke.

Once she made it to his room, she scurried around. Sasuke's room was neat as expected-unlike Naruto's- she hopped on to his bed, and then onto the nearby drawer. Papers. She opened the bottom drawer, and poked her nose around (_Author-get it? Poked her nose around? PUN! Ok, lemme stop being lame...-.-)_ she only found scrolls and other boring things like that. Just as she was about to give up, she spotted something at the corner of her eye. There, buried well beneath all those papers and scrolls, she was a glimpse of pink. So out of curiosity

(_Author-see what I did there? Curiosity, curiosity kills the cat? HAHAH-gets pots and pans thrown at her- OW ok I'm sorry!) _ She grabbed the unknown object with her teeth, and pulled it out. It was a bit difficult for her to pull out-since it was practically buried under all of the papers-that she practically fell back when she yanked the object out of the drawer.

When Sakura found out what it was, her eyes bulged out in surprise.

It was…her. A doll version, and not only that, the chibi-version of her had her current clothing style which meant that this doll was done recently. In had her pink headband, and little green button-eyes, and it looked it was nicely hand-stitched

"I knew Sasuke-kun still cared!" she thought happily, blushing on the inside. She suddenly felt a realization of déjà vu crash over her. She inwardly chuckled. She wondered…she took the doll into her mouth, and ran off to find-secretly soft- Uchiha male.

She found him in the kitchen, leaning back on his chair while he munched on his tomato.

"Who the hell does that!?" she thought to herself.

He glanced over at her. "Oh it's you…" he said. When he saw what she had in her mouth, he set down his beloved tomato, and glared furiously at Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing with that!?" he demanded. He went over, and angrily ripped out the doll from Sakura's mouth. "This is mine, got that? Touch it again and I'll break your jaw." He stormed off.

Sakura chuckled. Aw~ he really does care. But she still needs revenge for him trashing her apartment. She hopped off to his curtains, and drew out her claws. She smirked.

* * *

Sasuke was organizing the papers in his room which the cat had messed up, as a scowl was present on his face.

"That annoying cat."

He froze when he heard a loud *_RRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP* _

"What the hell did that cat do now?" He walked off to his living room.

"Oi! Nuisance! What the hell did you-"he froze when he found out just what the cat did.

There she was, happily purring to herself as his curtains, his poor curtains barely hanged from the window.

"You little…" a killing aura started to surround him. "When I get my hands on you…" his Sharingan activated, and started to spin readily.

That was when Sakura hopped on by the window where Sasuke kept his little basket of tomatoes, and nudged them closer to the edge in a threatening way.

"You wouldn't!"

Sakura started to nudge the basket a bit closer to the edge and…

"Fine you stupid cat! You win…"

Sakura smirked in triumph.

* * *

"_You know, I always wondered what Sasuke used for his hair…"_the neko walked towards Sasuke's closest bathroom, and looked over the shower. Since Sasuke had to go out to buy curtains, she was practically free to roam anywhere, and do WHATEVEVR she wanted. In the bathroom she saw…

One volumizing shampoo.

One volumizing conditioner that guaranteed silkiness and shine.

And one tomato scented body-wash (seriously, they sell that?)

Sakura inwardly giggled. She hopped down to where she saw the hair products, and popped open the top with her teeth. She poured the hair products down the drain, and the body wash all over the floor. Once that was done, she took the gel that sat on the sink (Cuz come on, how on earth could Sasuke achieve that hair naturally!?) and poured that one all over the floor. Once that was accomplished, she went to back to the kitchen.

Grabbing tomatoes one by one in the basket. She tossed it to the wall, and on the floor, or wherever it landed. Once that masterpiece was created, she trotted happily towards the living room, and sat on the couch.

"_Let's see how much more damage these claws can do," _Sakura thought with a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke walked home with his new curtains in hand as he cursed under his breath about the damn neko. Sadly, before he could even open his door-a voice screeched out to him.

"SAAAASSSSKEEEE-KUUUUN!"

"Shit." Before he could make another move, he was suddenly glomped by a certain Uzumaki. (If you are thinking of Naruto…I don't even know what to say to you -.-)

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun, what a coincidence to see you here hm?" Karin said with a blush on her face.

"This is my house Karin, now get the fuck off me," Sasuke growled with a murderous intent.

Karin pouted. She removed her glasses, showing off her crimson eyes. "Aw come on Sasuke-kun," she purred seductively. "Don't be like that. We're finally alone together, so stop pretending." She played with his raven hair.

"That ugly pink-haired girl isn't here to tear us apart."

"Don't you dare talk about Sakura like that," he nearly snarled back.

Karin frowned as she set her glasses back on. "What are you talking about? It's true, she's ugly and weak, and she only gets in your way. I've always been here for you, Sasuke-kun…" she leaned forward.

A vein in Sasuke's head nearly popped. "Karin…"

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE" he suddenly heared the red-haired girl shriek, along with what sounded like hissing.

What the…

He didn't even fully see what had happened before the white neko jumped into his arms. He looked at Karin. Her hair was even worse than usual-all tangled up and ruined, and was a chunk from the side of her hair gone? Not only that, her glasses lay on the floor broken, and her face was marked with at least dozens of scratches. She fumed at the cat.

"You-you bitch!" she shrieked. "I'm going to kill you!" she lunged for the cat, killing intent clear in her eyes. That is, until she was stopped by a hand on her face.

"You are not touching my cat," he said with an aloof expression.

Karin's eyes widened as she tore her face away from Sasuke's hand. "Yo-you're cat!?" she sputtered.

Sasuke kept an unfazed expression. "I do not need to repeat myself. Now leave Karin. Also, calling a cat a bitch…proves how unintellectual you are."

Her face reddened in embarrassment. "But-but Sasuke-kun! The cat just came out of nowhere and attacked me! What if you're next? I just want to protect you!"

"Are you implying that I'm weak, Karin?" he asked, a brow raised.

She slapped a hand over her mouth. "O-Of course not Sasuke-kun! You're the strongest there is-but-"

"Leave."

"But-"

Sasuke let Sakura jump out of his arms, and Sakura let her claws out as she leaped towards Karin.

Karin shrieks in fear, and runs off to Kami-knows-where.

The neko landed on the ground gracefully, and looked up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded back to her. "Not bad, for a cat."

Sakura inwardly grinned. From Sasuke, that had to mean: you are awesome, and I regret being an asshole to you.

He opened the door to his apartment, and nearly had a heart-attack at what he saw. His apartment was completely trashed!

"You…" he growled. His Sharingan activated.

Sakura gulped. Oh yeah…before she could bolt, a white light engulfed her...

* * *

Moments after the white light subsided, Sasuke said, "Sakura?"

Sakure looked down at her (thankfully clothed) human body. "Ah…hi there Sasuke! You seem to have your hands full right now…so I'm gonna go!" she swiveled around, and attempted an escape, before a calloused hand grabbed her wrist and swiveled around.

"Don't think you're going anywhere," the Uchiha said with a smirk. "You're getting what you deserve for this." His facial expression darkened, and drew the pinkette closer-bringing her inside, and locking the door behind him.

"Ah Sasuke? Sasuke-kun? W-what are you-KYYYYAAAA!"


	15. Pairing

**Bold- Sasuke**

_Italics-Sakura_

Normal-you'll find out this one ;)

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun wake up!"_

***Grunts* "What is it Sakura?"**

"_It's…important…I have to tell you something important."_

"**Hn…what is it?"**

"_Sasuke-kun, I think we should break up."_

"…**you don't mean that."**

"_Yes I do, I am not happy about 'us.'_

"**What are you talking about?"**

"…_Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun…but I have found someone else."_

"**The hell? Who is it?"**

"_Well he's a great shinobi, probably the best in history, and he just makes me smile more than you do."_

"**I asked who!"**

_"You know him already, Sasuke-kun. Or…Sasuke as of now." _

"**Woman, just tell me who the fuck it is!" **

"_Oh! Here he comes right now! OI over here!"  
_

"**Wa-YOU!?"  
**

"Yo Sasuke!"

"**Sakura, you're going to leave me…for him!?"  
**

"_Yes Sasuke, we're through. Come on, Chouji-kun."_

"Coming!"

"**MATTE!"**

"_Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"_

"…**yeah, just go back to sleep."**

_"Are you sure you're ok?" _

"**Hn."**

"_Ok then Sasuke-kun…I'm here if you wanna talk." _

"**Just go to sleep Sakura."**

"_Ok, demo Sasuke-kun?"_

"**Hn?"**

"_Of all people, do you really have to pair me up with Chouji in your dreams? I mean, he's a great guy and all, but seriously?"_

"**Damn it woman I said go to sleep!" **

"_We are talking about this in the morning."_

"**Hn!"**


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

*cleans the dust off my account* Ack! *cough* *cough* Hey guys! So I know I haven't been posting in a while but see now since it is a new year I wanna get back to it! i am looking for suggestions for future one-shots! It can be for Candy Jar or any kind of Naruto pairing your lil' heart desires!

Furthermore announcements:

-I am planning on making a Sakura-centric fanfiction some time soon but will need some inspirations before that will carry out

-More Narusaku fanfictions because that is my otp by heart no matter what anyone says!

-If you guys would like fanfics based on your OCs please dm me or leave suggestions in the comments!

-I am also planning on making a fanfic based on my own OC but that is unsure yet

-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send suggestions for Candy Jar to live on! AND for future stories I am in real need for support I am living through the longest writer's block everr!


End file.
